Israel Gettenberg
Israel Gettenberg of Kolbuszowa in Poland. Birth He was born around 1840. Marriage He married Devorah Fingerhut, aka Dwora Fingerhut around 1880. Children All the children were born in Kolbuszowa in Poland and emigrated to the United States. *Meyer Gettenberg (1882-1952) aka Max Gettenberg, who married Sarah Geldzeiler on Christmas, December 25, 1904 in Manhattan, New York. He was married under the name "Mayer Gettenberg" and he died under the name "Max Gettenberg". Both Sara and Max arrived in the Unites States in 1902 according to the 1930 census and 1889 acording to the 1910 census. Max was 16 or 20 years old when he arrived. Sarah's parents were Hyman Geldzeiler and Feige Dickstein. *Samuel Gettenberg (1888-?) who married Lena Hagler and they had Sidney Gettenberg (1930- ) who married Gloria. *Isidore Gettenberg (1890-1964) aka Izzie Gettenberg, who married Blanche X who died of influenza while pregnant and the baby died in utero. He then married Clara Rauschfeld (c1890-1952) on September 14, 1919 in Manhattan, and they had no children. He died on September 13, 1964 and was buried in Mount Hebron Cemetery. Clara died on May 18, 1952 and was also buried in Mount Hebron. *Sarah Gettenberg (1890-1952) who married Joseph Brandler (1888-1953). She worked as a domestic servant. She arrived in the United States in 1903, at age 13. They are both buried in Mount Hebron Cemetery. *Joe Gettenberg (1898-1978) who never married. He appears to have been born on July 30, 1897, and he died in February of 1978 in Middletown, New York. They were living in Brooklyn, Kings County, New York in 1920. *Nathan Gettenberg (1902-1995) married Ray Leibler (1904-1991), aka Rachel on May 23, 1926 in Manhattan. He was born on December 22, 1902 and died on November 05, 1995 in Middletown, Orange County, New York. His social security number was 120287812. They had three children: Sidney Gettenberg; Dorothy Gettenberg; and Natalie Gettenberg who married Marty Rosenbaum. Natalie and Marty had 4 children. Nathan arrived in the United States in 1921 at age 19. They were living in Brooklyn, Kings County, New York in 1930. from 1941 to at least 1947 He operated Gettenberg's Restaurant in Middletown and later in Port Jervis. Descendants *Israel Gettenberg of Kolbuszowa, Poland and Devorah Fingerhut **Meyer Gettenberg (1882-1919) and Sarah Geldzeiler (1885-?) ***Sophia Gettenberg (1906-?) ***Nathan Gettenberg (1908-1961) and Yetta X (1908-1997) **Samuel Gettenberg (1888-?) and Lena Hagler ***Sidney Gettenberg (1930- ) and Gloria ****Gary ****Beth **Isidore Gettenberg (1890-1964) and Blanche X and Clara Rauschfeld (no children) **Sarah Gettenberg (1890-1952) and Joseph Brandler (1888-1953) ****Sidney Brandler (1917-1985) and Claire Simons (1924-2006) *****Gloria *****Joseph ****Jeannette Brandler (1919-2007) and Seymour Klein (1917-2002) *****Hedy *****Joel ****Esther Brandler (1921-1981) and Samuel Gordon *****Robert *****Susan ****Mortimer Aaron Brandler (1923- ) and Miriam Moravinsky (1926?- ) *****Barbara *****Deborah **Joe Gettenberg (1898-1978) (never married) **Nathan Gettenberg (1902-1995) and Ray Leibler (1904-1991) ***Sidney Gettenberg and X ***Dorothy Gettenberg and X ***Natalie Gettenberg and Martin Rosenbaum ****Debra Sue Rosenbaum (1957-2004) and Christopher J. Hogle (1957-1990) ****Michelle ****Jessi Ann ****Jeffrey Category:Non-SMW people articles